


baby i’d like you to break me in

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Omega Lena Luthor, Size Kink, absolutely shameless size kink, don’t @ me at how much of a slut Lena is in this because I Know, silly silly silly smut to help us survive The Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Lena’s got a singular set of interests.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 40
Kudos: 2200





	baby i’d like you to break me in

**Author's Note:**

> I have far too much time to think of horrible dirty things, and far too many people willing to encourage me, and this is the result.

Okay. 

Let’s get one thing clear. It’s not like Lena’s into just anything. She has some  _ proclivities.  _ That’s all.  _ Inclinations.  _

It would be fair to call them  _ kinks  _ but don’t push your luck. 

She may have frequented a few alpha dens, in her time. Mostly with Veronica. Sometimes with Sam. Never to participate, of course, but always watching. Furtively, from the corner of her eye, as if afraid of being caught.

It would be pathetically  _ basic _ if everyone knew exactly what turned her on, though. 

The first time she’d seen what would become her Weak Point, she was twelve. The omega locker room was being cleaned at the Metropolis Club Pool, and her nanny, supposed to be supervising her weekly swim lessons, had hardly looked up from her slightly-damp paperback when she instructed Lena to ‘just use the beta one’. 

But the beta lockeroom shared a corridor with the alpha one, and just as she went in, the alpha lockeroom door swung open, and a tall alpha walked out, towel riding on his shoulders. The door flung wide with the careless shove of his departure, and it revealed an unknown world to Lena—red benches, rows of black lockers, and a steamy, musky scent. There, bending in the fluorescent lighting, was a well-built young alpha, toweling their body, down, and—oh—between their legs—-

Lena had swallowed rapidly, inhaled several times, and then turned neatly on one heel to go tell her nanny she wasn’t feeling well and needed to be brought home at once. 

Later, in her childhood bed, she stared at the ceiling and wondered if that thick monstrous thing was really meant to go  _ inside _ her. It was terrifying….and also strangely thrilling. Her lower body felt all hot and prickly. She shifted in her monogrammed pyjamas and shuddered in the grip of a wholly strange feeling. 

She wouldn’t know what to do with any of that until years later. But it was the start. 

Later, at sixteen, fumbling through her first heat with her sufficiently placid boyfriend-of-the-moment, she’d thought she’d finally grasped the root of things. Right along with a handful of her boyfriend’s pearly seed. Disappointingly, however his cock didn’t seem monstrous to her. It looked, well….altogether kind of silly, laying limp in a sticky puddle on her belly after she denied him the chance to finish inside of her. In the dark, he’d told her heatedly that he loved her, that she was beautiful. And that was enjoyable, sure. But when she didn’t let him knot, he told all of his friends that she was a frigid bitch and she’d had to send one of her mother’s goons to threaten his entire meager existence. That was the way of things, she assumed. 

In college, she’d been dying to impress Veronica Sinclair, enough to let the older alpha dress her in leather straps and lead her by a thin leash to a women-only BDSM club. There, she’d watched, eyes wide with Veronica’s smug hand at her waist, as an alpha knotted her omega on stage. The soft, birdlike cries of the omega, and the way the alpha had grunted as she’d pushed into slick, willing flesh...it stayed with her all night. 

But later, during the next semester, when Veronica tried to knot her during a rut, she’d protested and squirmed away. The idea was frightening. She wanted to be reassured. Veronica was so rough, after all, and Lena was afraid of the pain. Her defiance to a fully-rutting alpha, however, was ill-advised. The protest earned her a black eye, a slap that bled her lip, and the ire of a furiously denied Veronica—spitting curses, throwing dishes, and calling her a cocktease and a coward while Lena tearfully gathered her things and fled. 

Walking home alone with sore thighs and an aching heart, in the dull gloom of the pre-dawn morning, she had promised herself that was the last time she was going to even  _ think _ about being knotted. On principle, she stayed away from alphas after that. After all, they only wanted the One Thing. And that One Thing was the only thing Lena wasn’t willing to give. 

It scared her. 

And she was afraid to admit she  _ wanted _ it too. 

Because what did that make her?

Dating Jack was easier. He was a beta, and pleasantly loose with his sexuality anyway. They could bring home lovers together, and apart, and he never minded her late nights in the lab. She didn’t mind his habits, either. Frankly, she  _ liked _ to hear him moaning with his boytoys while she lay alone upstairs in their palatial Manhattan bed. It was sweet, almost vulnerable the way he keened and cooed with them. She liked seeing that side of him, when all the world only saw him as the super-suave masculine face of his industry. 

Jack taught her that a private life was easier to maintain than a public one, and never the two shall meet. And that was how she lived, after their lovingly mutual breakup, alone and remote. She never indulged in anything that she fantasized, but she kept a private server for endless pages of porn that she felt increasingly shameful about. 

And then there were several…..discrete toy purchases.

Several. 

So by the time Kara Danvers waltzed into her life with a plucky smile and a set of unfailingly-dorky glasses, Lena thought perhaps she had it all figured out. She was a woman with a six-figure income, a luxury penthouse, and the best alpha-scented toys that money could buy. She had everything. 

And then that golden-haired alpha with a stutter-step and brilliant blue eyes opened her damn mouth and ruined all of Lena’s carefully laid plans. 

It took them ages to start dating. Too long. Lena nearly gave up on more than one occasion. Kara was a hard one to figure out for a long time. She was so mercurial. The alpha never failed to broadcast her arousal whoever Lena was near, but her shyness and reticence was worlds away from the boldness in her scent. It was as if she didn’t know what to do with herself when Lena was around. As if she’d never even met an omega before, let alone talked to one. 

As it turned out, that was almost precisely what the issue was. 

But Lena didn’t know that. She knew Kara was Supergirl, of course, because it was entirely obvious and she wondered why the alpha even tried to hide it, but she didn’t know why Kara wouldn’t kiss her. So they went on as ‘friends’ for a year or so until Lena decided she couldn’t take anymore. She resolved to tell Kara that she had feelings for her and that she was going to have to take a step back from their friendship out of respect, and hopefully Kara would understand. 

She rehearsed her speech all morning but she’d only half opened her mouth to begin when Kara took her hands, looked her dead in the eye and said: “Lena, I’m Supergirl.”

“Oh.” She swallowed. Kara’s face was very close. “Well, I know that.”

“You do?” Kara looked entirely too adorable when perplexed. Lena jotted that thought down in the ‘do not examine further’ file. “But how—“

“You always smell like you.” Lena supplied, simply. Her heart was pounding. Why was her heart pounding? She should be telling Kara she’s going to leave. Telling her now will rip the bandaid off. She should do it. She  _ should _ she  _ should _ she—

She coughed. “It’s okay, Kara. I would never betray your identity.” She tried to convey her sincerity through her eyes as the alpha leaned ever closer. “I know you know this, but I’m not my brother, and I always knew this was your secret to choose to reveal or not reveal. I’m glad you choose to share it with me.”

Kara’s face lifted in the prettiest smile Lena had ever seen. She looked like pure sunshine. A kitten calendar made flesh. Lena melted before she could even blink. “Me too. I’m so glad, Lena. I never wanted to lie to you.” 

“I understood why you had to.” Lena was nodding fast. Too fast. Her heart was still thumping away and she needed very much for Kara to let go of her hands or she was going to do something very stupid. 

Like kiss her. 

“There’s one more thing.” Kara was almost shy now, retiring. Her eyes rounded at Lena and there was deep vulnerability that she’d never seen from a human alpha. It was refreshing. 

“You can tell me anything. It’s okay.” Lena wanted to be reassuring. Her palms were sweaty and she felt like her thighs were connected to a jumbo-sized Slip and Slide—perhaps the kind with a rainbow arc of water at the end—but that was  _ fine _ . Everything was  _ fine _ . Totally fine. 

She just needed to go home and get to her largest vibrator as soon as possible. 

“It’s not really something I know how to tell you. At least, not in your language.” 

When did Kara get so close? Lena was suddenly aware of how pink Kara’s tongue was as it darted furtively over her lips. 

“I think I should just show you. But I’m a bit afraid to.”

“Kara, what—“ she started, but then the alpha leaned forward and kissed her. 

And she forgot how to speak. 

Kara, as it turned out, had figured out what to do with her flip flopping emotional state. She’d clearly handled the situation better than Lena. And her solution was much more pleasant for everyone involved, thankfully. 

Kissing Kara had been a dream before. A never-achievable goal. An idea, not a physical reality. But  _ oh _ , all of that had changed. And it was so, so  _ good _ . 

And it started her thinking about other fantasies that could be realized, too. 

Especially when they twined closer together and a significantly-large bulge in Kara’s olive-grey chinos rocked against her thigh and the alpha huffed and groaned into her mouth, tongue thrusting as she pressed closer. 

Everything inside Lena warmed and tightened, to feel that thick, urgent heat. 

“Oh shit.” Kara broke against her lips, breath warm and heavy. She leaned their foreheads together. “Sorry, I got excited. Let’s take it slow, yeah?”

“Of course.” Lena was already nodding along, eyes still on Kara’s parted, raspberry-pink lips, and content to go at whatever pace Kara wanted—so long as they  _ kept _ kissing. 

And they did. Several more times over the weeks to follow. In front of Alex—who gagged theatrically into her coffee—and in private. The private kissing was much more interesting, and  _ much _ more heated. 

Sex was a distinct possibility in the air, for a long time before it happened. 

The first time was achingly sweet. Kissing, soft breathing, gentle words like  _ are you okay  _ and  _ does that feel good  _ and  _ you’re so pretty right now _ . Lena was almost impressed by Kara’s restraint—she took so much leisurely time moaning over Lena’s nipples that Lena started to worry she’d had a stroke—but it was also maddening. Kara went down on her, put her fingers inside, and did everything to coax two toe-curling orgasms out of Lena, but she didn’t fuck her. Not that night. Lena could see Kara was hard—it would have been difficult to miss, given the apparent size of her cock—but the alpha wouldn’t let Lena put her inside. After Lena had come twice, Kara was distracted and eye-glazed enough to let Lena jerk her off onto her stomach, but that was it. 

And that was definitely not enough. 

Lena had felt a deep, distinct and fiery thrill when her hand wrapped around Kara’s hot, hard length. Her fingers didn’t quite close around the meat of it. Her thumb was dwarfed by the head, when she swept over its blunted, slippery surface, and the slit at the top leaked a steady fountain of pre-cum. Enough to drown a small army of thirsty omegas. 

Lena held her breath until Kara came explosively, drenching her stomach in glistening jets of creamy-white, and nearly made herself pass out. She was too entranced, looking down her body at the pumping cock in her hand, juxtaposed against her slender thighs, and her heart was racing madly away like it had when she was young and first learning of the wants of the world. 

She wanted that inside her. She just didn’t quite know how to convince Kara. 

“Lena, I don’t want to hurt you.” Kara told her, concern furrowing her brow, as she leaned on an elbow above Lena’s still-sticky body. “I…” She looked down, and her furrow deepened. “I don’t think it’ll  _ fit _ .” 

_ What if I want you to hurt me  _ was perhaps a bit too forward for their first time, so she bit her lip against the impulse to demand, and nodded as sweetly as she could. 

“We could...work up to it?” She tried. 

Kara’s face lightened. “Yeah? Okay. Maybe. Let’s try it.”

That was better than ‘no’. Lena could work with that. So she let Kara clean her off in a late night shower—while blushing and apologizing far too much—and went to bed with her drying hair splayed on the alpha’s chest and her mind ticking busily away. 

Over the next few weeks, like any good scientist should, she put Project: Make Supergirl Break My Pelvis in Half to work in the testing phases. 

Phase One involved coaxing a very-reticent-but-definitely-aroused Kara into letting Lena work her impressive cock into her red-lipped mouth. 

They did it at work—in an empty stairwell—while Lena was supposed to be in a board meeting. It was prompted by a tight-fitting set of trousers and a plunging neckline and Lena didn’t regret a single second. She braced her hands behind Kara’s knees, took a deep breath, and took as much of the thick head into her mouth as she could without gagging. 

It was enough. Soon, Kara had her sweaty hands tangled in Lena’s carefully-coiffed hair and was twisting great handfuls as she humped frantically into Lena’s willing mouth. Lena was gagging a fair bit more now, as Kara’s eager thrusts brought her deeper and deeper, but she breathed through her nose and kept her watery eyes locked on the glazed hyper-focus of the alpha looking down at her with possessive lust. 

When she came, Kara spilled about a gallon into her throat, still more onto the front of Lena’s blouse and while Lena swallowed around her as best she could, the alpha broke a handrail in two. 

Kara had to fly them both home for a quick wardrobe change, and she wouldn’t stop apologizing all through the flight. Lena, however, considered the afternoon an unequivocal success.  _ Phase One: Complete.  _

Phase Two turned into a very Christian-Grey-like scenario of showing Kara her drawer of expensive marital aids. 

Kara’s blue eyes had never been quite so wide. “Wow.” She said, finally. “Um. Some of those are….”

“Big?” Lena ran a succinct finger down the length of one of her larger specimens and was gratified to see Kara shudder. “Yes, I’d say so.”

“And you….” Kara cleared her throat. Twice. “You like that?”

Lena made sure she was looking directly at Kara with her most alluring eyebrow raise when she responded. “Oh,  _ yes _ .”

The resulting shudder was worth every ounce of potential embarrassment. 

Phase Two ended with Kara enthusiastically fucking her with a 9-inch fake alpha cock and licking her clit until Lena’s moans could have topped Annapurna. Another resounding success, as far as she was concerned. Lena felt a pleasant ache between her legs for days afterward, and every time she sat down, she was deliciously reminded of just how hard Kara had rammed the dildo home in her exuberance. 

And, after a second experiment, Lena’s thighs had been mottled with bruises for a week.

So, all in all, job well done. 

Phase Three came a few weeks later, strategically planned. Everything was arranged in advance. She’d had Jess drop down her usual suppressant dose over the preceding days, and arranged for an entirely-unheard-of-but-well-overdue-weekend off. Her schedule thusly cleared, Lena had then set about preparing her apartment. A quick, discrete chat with a DEO tech agent later, and she had a set of red sun lamps installed in drop-down panels on her bedroom ceiling—three of them, to be precise—accessible via a tiny remote hidden in her nightstand. 

She also ordered condoms and enough lube to slick up an elephant, because she wasn’t  _ stupid _ . 

Just….well,  _ horny _ . 

Her heat came on a Friday, just as she’d expected. Smug, serene, and delighted with herself, Lena stretched in her bed, purring at her success. She slipped into the shower, not forgetting to send a quick text to Kara, asking her to  _ stop by my place this afternoon? _ Kara responded with enthusiastic emojis, and Lena smiled to herself before stripping down, already shivering with the early stages of her cycle. 

Her skin prickled under the heat of the shower and she closed her eyes, imagining Kara’s face when she smelled Lena’s pheromones. Perhaps she’d drop her bag and fuck Lena right there, in the doorway, not bothering to even close the door….Lena sighed and slipped a hand down to press at her clit with two well practiced fingers. She came, sighing Kara’s name, and managed to clean up enough to dress herself in the finest lingerie set she owned, under a sleek three-piece-suit that had made Kara’s eyes nearly bug out of her skull on several occasions. She brushed her hair in the mirror, toweling dry, and nodded at her reflection with flushed cheeks and rapidly-glazing-eyes. 

All according to plan. 

What she didn’t plan, however, was a massive White Martian attack on National City happening at the same time. Supergirl was occupied for hours. 

_ Hours _ . 

Afternoon came and went, and with it, most of Lena’s well-prepared outfit. She stripped nearly everything off as her heat took hold of her skin, wrapping her in a slick layer of sweat. The lingerie remained, only because the straps and buckles proved too complex for her dizzied brain and shaking hands. In lieu of removing them, she filled a bathtub with cold water and dunked herself into it, ruining the expensive red lace. That worked for about a half hour. 

Then things started to get desperate. 

By the time Kara finally— _ finally _ —arrived on her balcony, looking harried and wearing some burns on her suit, Lena was laying in drenched lace on her bed, legs spread haphazardly and face pressed to her mattress, mouth working with inconsolable whimpers and whines. She’d never gone through an unsuppressed heat before. It was absolute agony—the emptiness between her legs and the way nothing, not even the most comically large of her toys, could even hope to fill it. 

“Lena?” Kara’s worried voice appeared as if out of a dream, and she struggled to lift her bleary head upright. “Lena? Are you—oh  _ Rao.” _

Kara had rounded the corner at a clip, and her cape swung wildly when she stopped, clearly struck dumb by the sight of Lena’s heat-stricken form. Her mouth gaped open, and her hands clenched at her sides as her nostrils flared again and again. Taking in Lena’s scent by the lungful. Her pupils dilated black within seconds. 

_ Yes.  _ This was exactly what Lena needed. If only she could articulate it. She lifted her head as much as she could and tried to crook a seductive finger. It ended up as more of a pathetic flail. Her breath wheezed out of her in a low whine. 

“Lena.” Kara breathed. Her hands lifted for a moment, and she took a half-step forward. Lena nearly shuddered with delightful anticipation, but it was only momentary. Kara’s pupils lightened, just a bit, then she shook herself, looking guilty. “I—you—you’re in heat.” 

Lena wanted to roll her eyes at the obviousness, but her body wouldn’t let her. She opened her mouth. Whimpered. Watched Kara’s eyes flash, appreciatively—only to be replaced with a guilty downcast look. Tried again. 

“Yes.” She half-whispered. “Please, Kara, I need—“

“We  _ can’t _ .” Kara looked to be about 75% panic, at the moment. “My powers—I could hurt you, I don’t want—“

Lena couldn’t help releasing a moan of impatience. “I planned for that, there’s lamps—“

“Lamps?” Now she’d caught Kara’s interest. Her head cocked. 

“There’s a remote. Drawer.” Lena flailed again, waving in the direction of her nightstand. “And there’s—-hfff—condoms.”

Kara followed her directions, eyes widening in wonder as she examined the remote in one hand, and a strip of A-condoms in the other. She pressed the button on the remote and the drop-down panels opened with a metallic  _ whirr _ , bathing the room in a womb-like red. Her eyes leaned on Lena, appreciation and something like awe radiating from her very pores. 

“You planned this.” It was almost as if Kara was speaking to herself. She looked at Lena in a trance. “You….you’ve thought about it.”

Lena let out a low moan. She didn’t stop looking into Kara’s darkening blue eyes, swallowed in pupil. “Every day since I met you.”

Thankfully, Kara didn’t need more convincing after that. 

However, she did insist on a lot of entirely-unnecessary foreplay. 

Ignoring Lena’s helplessly plaintive moans, Kara took her sweet time divesting Lena of the ruined lingerie. The alpha’s eyes flared and darkened as she rolled the drenched panties down Lena’s shaking, parting legs, and Lena’s pulse quickened, but Kara didn’t give her what she wanted. Her fingers played over Lena’s nipples, tongue on her neck, while her other hand stroked through Lena’s silky wet, examining the glossy strands on her fingers as if she were discovering pearls. Lena protested and squirmed and begged, feeling mightily indignant—until Kara bit her firmly on the collarbone and she slumped, near-drooling in an instinctively submissive fog for several minutes. 

“Not fair.” She rasped, when she finally came to. 

Kara grinned at her from between her thighs, where she was sucking her fingers clean. “Very fair. Shh.”

“I want you inside.” Lena twisted on the bed, feeling sweat bead on her brow and chest. “God, Kara, quit teasing and fuck me or I’ll—“

Kara silenced her with another bite, this one sharp at her thigh. “Or you’ll what?” Her voice was smug. Lena shuddered at how much she liked it. Kara soothed her with a finger slipping into her entrance, just teasing around the rim of her weeping cunt. “Gotta warm you up first. Stretch you open.” Her voice had roughened. “Give you a few fingers to start. Then we’ll see.”

Lena wanted to scream, but what came out was a weak whimper. “More.  _ Please _ .”

Slowly, carefully, Kara warmed her up. First two fingers, then three, then four, almost five. Her hand worked through Lena’s wetness, coating and gathering, and her fingers stretched and curled with such precise dexterity that Lena nearly screamed at each languid reach inside her. The fullness was not quite what she needed, but it was breathtaking. Sweetly aching. It made her crave  _ more _ . 

And that’s what she begged for, with each steady push inside, each stretch of Kara’s roughened knuckles against her pubic bone. “Please.” She gasped. “I need you, I need you,  _ please _ , oh—“

Until finally.  _ Finally _ . Kara was leaning on one arm over her body, looking down with deep concern on her face, and a condom on her cock, one hand smearing lube into Lena’s reddened, open labia. “Are you sure?” She asked, again, voice hoarse and low. “I know you want this but—-it may hurt a bit.”

Lena let her desperation and years of repressed longing guide her hand as she curled it around the back of the alpha’s sweaty neck, bringing Kara down for a fierce kiss that was mostly teeth. “I want it.” She told Kara’s lips, breathily. “I want you to stretch me, I want you to knot me, I want you to  _ ruin _ me for anyone else, Kara, I—-“

But her point had apparently been made. 

Kara stiffened against her, and let out a tiny noise that was almost a growl. She braced herself against the bed, and brought the blunt tip of her cockhead to fit against Lena’s entrance with her sticky palm cupped around the shaft. When Lena keened and lifted her hips, trying to get her inside, Kara scowled and bit down on her neck, again, until she lay still. 

“I’m gonna give you what you need.” Kara promised, darkly, eyes almost black. Lena thrilled at her words. “But I need you to breathe for me, okay? Breathe.”

When Lena nodded, struck dumb by her desire and the heated look on Kara’s face, the alpha nodded, sharply. “Tap on my back if it’s too much.” 

Then she took hold of Lena’s hips with both hands and the stretch began. 

It was, despite all her preparation, almost too much. Kara was so big—just,  _ so big _ —and even with all of her eagerness Lena wasn’t fully prepared for how wide her body would have to open to accommodate her. She cried out and whimpered and clung to Kara’s back—but she didn’t tap out, and she breathed as best she could. And then the head was inside, with a forceful push, and she nearly  _ screamed _ at the fullness, but, of course, it had only begun. 

The ache between her legs was burning, deliciously hot. The stretch was raw, and her muscles felt forced open, split in two. Her body yielded to Kara’s without a further fight, after the head sank in, and she was filled so firmly, and in such slow, uncompromising inches, that her mouth hung open, no more room for her breath. Kara’s body was holding hers open, keeping her legs spread so there was nowhere she could go but to buck up against the fullness, gasping for air. 

Ever considerate, even with her eyes black as night and her chest heaving with instinctive rut desire, Kara paused halfway in, nosing Lena until she opened her eyes. “You okay?”

Lena nodded, wildly. She wanted more, and told Kara so with a frantic kiss, rising half-up on her elbows. “Fuck me.” She breathed. 

Kara’s normally-bright face darkened with lust, and she grunted, biting at Lena’s lip with sharp, possessive teeth. “Take it, then.” She barked. 

So Lena did. 

When Kara began to thrust, she was only halfway inside, but it was still enough to bring the breath out of Lena’s lungs in quick pants. Before long, however, the force of her rocking hips brought the rest of her inside, inch by insistent inch, until her pubic hair nestled against Lena’s and there was no room for even air between their joined, slippery bodies. 

Lena was lost. Time had ceased to function. She held onto Kara’s shoulders for dear life and let sharp cries rip from her throat right along with Kara’s rutting, excited hips. Her cunt was dripping, and it was smearing all over their joined thighs and splashing up on Kara’s belly and landing in her pubic hair and she didn’t care. Couldn’t care. She was building and building, feeling every inch of her filled with such rapacious tenderness that her consciousness nearly wept at the raw frenzy of it. 

This. This was all she wanted, since before she realized what  _ want _ truly was. This was what she  _ needed _ . 

But it was only Kara that she wanted it from. 

It was that realization that struck her, as the alpha grunted and stopped short, unable to sheathe herself as deeply as before. The knot was growing at her base, rocking into Lena’s already-sore entrance, making her insides flutter in fearful arousal and anticipation. Kara was clearly hesitant, even through the fog of her instincts, and she paused, huffing into Lena’s neck, as they both looked down at the bulge gleaming wetly between their joined bodies. 

“Do it.” She nipped at Kara’s ear, whispering. “I want you to.”

Kara gulped, and looked at her, blue filtering in around the blackish haze, and she nodded, slowly. Her lips found Lena’s as she took hold of her hips once more, and began the agonizing, painstaking process of sinking her knot inside. 

It was slow. Painful. Lena yelped out during the widest part, and Kara soothed her with a kiss, but it eased, gradually. The lube and their combined lusts were all over the bulge of it, coating it for easier entry, and that helped. The knot flexed and pulsed against her cunt like a living thing, and she cried out, tears sharp in her eyes, and dug her heels into Kara’s back, raising her hips. The sudden change in angle helped, and, as if with smooth gravity, the knot pressed fully into her body and was swallowed between her stretched labia. 

And— _ god _ —-Lena was coming,  _ hard _ , before she could fully process anything. 

It was  _ everything _ . White stars exploding behind her eyes, voice raw and screaming, body arched like a bow. She was sobbing, maybe. Who knew. It was every _ where _ . Tingling, rushing from her toes to her temples and back, pooling and centering around her lower body like a tide. She clung to Kara like an anchor. 

Kara was coming, too, groaning heatedly into her hair as she tried not to jostle the knotted omega below her, but every quick, haphazard thrust from her jerking, orgasming hips was like a spike of pleasure into Lena’s never-ending roller coaster. Together, they rocked and pulsed and moaned into each other’s mouths, and the pleasure tossed between them like waves. It went on for a long time. 

Lena felt entirely changed, when she opened her eyes. Sated, in a way she never had been before. Her body was full of Kara, still, knotted and stuffed, and there was a deep instinctive knowledge that if she’d chosen to do this without protection, allowing Kara to breed her, then she would have still made the right choice. Kara had taken her gently. Kara had given her everything she needed. 

Maybe, someday, Kara would give her a bite and a baby. And strangely, that thought wasn’t entirely unappealing like it always had been before. Safe in the knowledge of Kara’s love, filled with her to the brim, body and soul—all things seemed possible. 

“Was that good?” Kara asked her, haltingly, as they lay entwined, still panting on the bed. Her eyes were searching, pupils no longer dilated. Sweet, kind Kara once more. 

“Yes.” Lena told her, simply, bringing their foreheads together so she could close her eyes and inhale Kara’s soothing post-knotting scent. It made her want to lay still and quiescent. “You’re so good to me.”

Kara opened her mouth at that, undoubtedly to tell Lena all about how good she was in return, but Lena silenced her with a finger. “Just lay here with me. Inside.” She told Kara, drowsily. “I want to feel full of you for as long as I can.”

Ever the obedient alpha, Kara did.  And when they awoke from their nap, she filled Lena again. 

And on Monday, when Lena requested a pillow on her chair and declined to stand for any meetings, Kara smirked into her coffee and gave her a twinkling smile over the rim.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aspidities) for updates and prompts and gay bullshittery the likes of which you’ve never seen


End file.
